Supersonic Spider
by Jolt T.R.H
Summary: Stan "Sonic" Parker is your average geek. When he gets bitten by a special Spider, he gains powers! And half of his friends turn on him... Minor Sonamy. Somewhere.


**Supersonic Spider**

**_Tloj: Hi everybody! I'm Jolt's new apparition! From now on, I'm the one who you'll talk to in Jolt's place! Anyways, Happy Independence Day! Spiderman came out yesterday, and to celebrate both, I've decided to post this! I'd post it on DA too, but the word manager over there won't let me italicize individual sentences. Enjoy, and review for any questions/ comments that you may have._  
**

**_Disclaimer: This may or may not be based on the previous movie incarnation. And Sonic. ;D_**

_Hi there everyone! I'm Stan Parker, but my friends call me Sonic. Why? Well, I may look like that videogame person, and maybe that's why I was given the nickname, but my best friend, Miles "Tails" Osborne, tells me that he calls me Sonic because I'm smarter than everyone in my class. I get my projects done in two weeks (before anyone else in my class), I always know the answers, and I'm the photographer for the school newspaper. You could say I'm fast in my own way. My dream is to become a photographer for a newspaper, but I have to get through high school first. Of course, there's one other wish I have… _

"Hi, Sonic!" A hedgehog was standing next to Sonic in line for the bus. "Hi, Silver. What practical joke are you pulling today? Springs in a peanut brittle can? Bug spray in a Caprisun pouch? Fake vomit?" Silver laughed and said, "Aw, none of those things. I wanna know, are you going to take pictures at the research lab?" Sonic smirked and pointed to the camera around his neck. "Oh, yeah. There's no way I'm gonna miss this chance!" The bus was pulling up. "Oh, before I forget, want some peanut brittle?" Silver held up a peanut brittle can. "Sure." Sonic reached for the can. He grabbed it and looked at it while he adjusted the glasses he wore. Then he pointed it at Silver and opened it, and springs popped out and hit Silver. "Hey!" Sonic laughed and patted Silver's back. "Sorry bud, but it's gonna be a boring day if I am so stupid as to fall for that two days in a row." Then a black hedgehog, a giant red robot, and a fat and tall legged man walked to the line and shoved Sonic out of the line. "Hey!" Sonic yelped, at the same time flying towards the bus stop sign. He collided headfirst into the pole, and collapsed to the floor. "Too bad for you." Eggman said evilly. "We were here first." Then they walked into the bus. The bus closed and left Sonic. Sonic shook his head and growled, "Argh. Not again! Shadow, why do you follow them? You said you were my friend!" He looked on the ground and grabbed the glasses that fell from his face. Then he ran after the bus. Shadow watched him from his window. He turned to Eggman and asked, "Why do we torture him? He doesn't do anything back to us." Eggman smirked and said, "Why, because he likes it!" Shadow frowned and looked back out the window. "I would think he would be tired of you doing that to him. Don't you have a shred of compassion in you?" Eggman frowned and replied, "If I did, my father beat it out of me a long time ago." Shadow said nothing. He was done talking.

Sonic ran behind the bus, yelling. "Hey! I'm not on! Let me on! I need to be on that bus!" he ran next to it and pounded on the side. "Let me on! C'mon!" _Sigh, yep, I'm a person that gets bullied. But no, my wish isn't to get on that bus like everyone else. My wish…_ A pink hedgehog was being bothered to go out with someone, and she finally turned to look out the window to ignore the person. She saw Sonic tapping on the side of the bus. She growled and got up from her seat. She walked to the front of the bus and yelled at the driver, "Hey! There's a passenger outside that wants to get on! Let him on!" The driver sneered at her and said, "What are you going to do? Cry to your momma?" Amy glared at him and pulled out her hammer. "I believe you didn't hear me. I'll speak slowly so that even the bus driver that doesn't have an education can understand. Let. Him. On. Or. Else." The driver eyed the hammer and pulled over. Amy smiled sweetly at him and said, "Thank you." Sonic ran onto the bus and said, "Thanks." He walked up the aisle and looked for a place to sit. There were none. So, he sat on the floor at the back of the bus and sighed. _You saw that girl, right? Well that's my wish. I wish to go out with Amy Jane Watson Rose, the girl of my dreams. You may be thinking, Wait a minute! Sonic doesn't like Amy! I say to you, in the games, yes, but I'm me, not that hedgehog. Unlike that video game though, I wear glasses, I'm friends with Tails, who's dad is a millionaire, I don't know a guy named Knuckles, I happen to be friends with Shadow (He even said so!), and Silver is a prankster from the present. Oh, and I've liked Amy since she moved next door about fifteen years ago. I live with my Uncle Chuck and my Aunt May, and I think of them as my real parents. Of course, that was before what happened to me, and what happened to change my life. Well, I guess I'd better move on to what happened that day…_

"…And here we are, at the research lab. Now, we here are testing spiders and DNA samples of spiders." Continued a tour guide, showing everyone into a room filled with spiders. "This is the crimson arachnis, a spider that can lift ten times its body weight." She pointed to a red spider that was lifting a piece of wood. Sonic raised his hand and pointed to his camera. "May I? It's for the school newspaper." Said Sonic. The guide nodded. Sonic pointed his camera at the spider. At the same time he snapped the picture, Eggman shoved him. Sonic growled at him. "Now over here, we have the Indigo crawler. It can climb up walls at an astonishing speed." Sonic pointed his camera at it, and snapped the picture just before getting pushed. "Will you stop that?" Sonic growled at Eggman. "Make me." Eggman snorted. Tails walked to Eggman and said, "Hey, lay off or else." Eggman sneered and said, "What are you going to do? Make my father lose his job?" Tails whipped out his cell phone with a smirk and replied, "Yes." Eggman stopped bothering Sonic. "This is the sensing spider. It has the uncanny ability to dodge just about any dangerous attack to itself using something we call the Spidey Sense. Since it has this ability, it has strong webbing, and can shoot it far distances then swing from it to escape danger. Scientists believe that it can obtain a speed of at least forty miles an hour doing this. And finally, this…" She pointed to a stack of cages. "… Is a small experiment the scientists are working on. They call it Spidey Arachnis. I don't know why they call it that, since spidey and arachnis means the same thing, but it is the combined form of the three other spiders. There are only fifteen alive. Amy looked at the cages and said, "You mean fourteen?" The guide looked puzzled. "Fourteen?" Amy pointed to one of the cages and said, "Yeah. This cage is empty." The guide looked at the cage and said, "Huh. Maybe the scientists are testing it." Behind her, the spider was climbing the wall. Sonic snapped a picture of the fourteen other spiders. "Moving on." The guide said walking away. Sonic stopped Tails as everyone else was walking and said, "Thanks for helping me." Tails smiled and said, "No problem. That jerk needed some humility anyway." They talked a little bit more, and finally Tails said, "We should probably catch up." Sonic nodded. "Yeah, well, I'll catch up in a minute. I wanna get some premium shots now that Egghead is gone." Tails laughed and said, "Okay, see you later." Then he ran to catch up. Sonic turned his camera to the spiders and started to take pictures. The freed spider crawled from the roof down a string to Sonic's hand and landed on him. Then he gave Sonic a nasty bite. "Ow!" Sonic yelped and dropped his camera. He looked at his hand, then the fleeing spider. "Ouch, that hurt! That's gonna sting for a while. Uh oh, I'd better catch up before they realize I'm gone!" He ran after the group and left the room.

Later, he returned home with a headache and trudged into the house with a moan. His aunt and uncle greeted him. "Hi there, sonny-boy! Ready for dinner?" Uncle Chuck asked. "Yes, you look a little skinny. Have some chicken dumplings." Aunt May requested. "No thanks. I feel sick; I think I caught a twenty-four hour bug. I'm gonna go sleep. Go ahead and make dinner at the usual time; I might feel better later." "Okay. Have a nice rest." Aunt May said to him as he walked upstairs. Sonic stumbled upstairs and over to the nightstand. He dropped his glasses onto it, and promptly collapsed on the floor. He didn't realize it, but his DNA was being altered by the spider that bit him. He now could run faster than any athlete, jump higher than any pogo stick person, could climb better than any mountain climber, and be nimbler than any old man that was a master of kung-fu (You know, the ones that **always** win, no matter how many people he fights at once).

The next morning, Stan Parker woke with a start. He felt… different. He got up from where he was passed out and walked over to the nightstand. He grabbed his glasses and put them on. "What…?" he took them off and looked in the mirror again. After a few more minutes of this, a knock from his door woke him from his daze. "Stan, breakfast is ready. Don't forget, you have that new paper route and you start today." Sonic called, "Okay!" He put the glasses down and looked at himself in the mirror. He jumped and looked at himself. "Whoa. Shads was right, energy drinks are righteous." He flexed his newfound muscles, then turned and walked downstairs. His uncle and aunt looked at him and jumped out from their chairs. Aunt May said, "Young man, what happened?" Sonic shrugged and said, "Yesterday I felt like poop, and this morning I can see without my glasses and have muscles. Is something wrong with me?" Uncle Chuck looked him over, then replied, "Did you take anything out of the ordinary in the last week?" Sonic hesitated and said, "Shad Johnson gave me an energy drink after we ran track together, he said I looked horrible. I certainly felt like it then." Uncle Chuck nodded and said, "You were due for a growth spurt, young man, and that energy drink probably made your hormones active double time." Sonic nodded and said, "I didn't tell you this yesterday, but while we were on that field trip I was bitten by a spider." Aunt May grabbed his hand and examined the bite. "It looks like it's healing fast. Was the spider poisonous?" Sonic shrugged and said, "I don't know. It was mutated by the scientists." Aunt May rubbed it a few times and said, "We'll check on it later. Right now you need to eat a hearty breakfast so that your body has nutrition to burn for your newspaper route." Sonic nodded and sat down.

After a hearty breakfast, he grabbed the bundle of newspapers on his doorstep and put it into a backpack, which he placed on his bike. After an hour of delivering newspapers, he stopped for some water. He drank sparingly; he knew that it was going to get hot during a Saturday morning. He continued biking, but when he pedaled a yard, his front tire popped and pitched him off. He tumbled for a bit and somehow decided to tuck his arms and legs close to his body. He slowed and landed on his feet. He checked himself for bruises, but found none.

"Huh. Weird." He turned around and saw a speck in the distance. "Is that my bike?" he wondered to himself. He thought about the tuck and roll he had just done. He ran forward and dropped forward onto his back and rolled again. This time he looked up. He was spinning forward at a fast pace. He stopped next to his bike and said, "Cool." His amazement over, he grabbed the bag and slung it onto his shoulders. "I wonder if I can go faster." He thought to himself.

On impulse, he took off his pack and hugged it tightly. He got down to one knee and had the sudden urge to tumble, in place. He attempted to do so and rolled forward slowly. He stopped himself and tried again, this time giving a not very noticeable short hop and slamming his feet hard into the ground he was standing on, pitching himself forward but leaning back. He actually spun in place! He continued spinning in place, slamming his feet when they were close to the ground. You could actually hear the whirring noise he made the faster he got. Finally, he slammed his feet at an angle and shot forward like a rocket. Sonic screamed, "WOOOOHOOO! AHAHAHAHAHA!" He was having so much fun that he promptly ran headfirst into something harder than a brick wall and reflected off of it. Both he and the object slammed into the ground in opposite directions.

Sonic got up and groaned, "Ow…" he looked at what he had collided with and gulped. He had just run into Omega, the powerhouse of the Triple Trouble Team. Eggman and Shadow were watching Omega with shock, and Eggman actually looked a little freaked out. Omega picked himself up and brushed himself off. "Analysis:" the robot droned, "Speeding projectile struck me and left a giant dent in my hull." Indeed, there was a massive dent where Sonic had accidentally run into him.

Omega said, "Scanning for possible threats. None detected, but Stan Parker in vicinity." Eggman turned and saw Sonic, and smirked in a way that Sonic didn't think he liked. "Well, if it isn't Smarty-Slo-Mo the doofus. What say we rough him up a little?" Shadow growled and said, "Don't touch him, Ivo. Today's his paper route, and he has enough trouble making it on time." Eggman laughed and said, "And just what are you going to do about it, Shad?" Shadow glanced at Sonic and said, "Help him on his paper route." Eggman stopped laughing and said, "You don't mean that." Shadow walked up to Sonic and turned to face Eggman.

Eggman's face paled slightly and he said, "Shad Johnson, if you walk away from me, I will guarantee that you will never be part of my group again." Shadow wasn't phased in the least; he simply said, "I created the group you intend to kick me out of. It is my choice if I want to leave." Sonic said, "Really?" Shadow nodded and said, "It was for people who were misunderstood, like me. I think I'll disband it and create a new one, maybe make you a member instead of him." Eggman was mad now. He screamed really loudly, "You can't do that!" Shadow nodded and said, "You're right, I can't." Eggman's face was red from yelling, and Eggman forced a smile and said, "That's right, you can't." Shadow smirked and said, "You are removed from my group." Eggman froze and said, "You don't mean that." Shadow said, "C'mon, Omega. Let's go." Omega turned to Shadow and said, "Following lead unit." Shadow and Sonic walked away with Omega following them.

"Fine! Run away! I have my own group now, and later today, you will feel my wrath!" Eggman shouted at them. Sonic whistled and said, "I always wondered why you hung around that jerk." Shadow shrugged and said, "He was a cool kid. Too bad he always wanted to lead." Omega said, "If we are attempting to make quota, we must move at a most liberal pace." Sonic smacked his own forehead and said, "Oops! I forgot. Here's a map of the neighborhood."

He set a map on the ground and said, "I've covered Nelson to Jackson, so all we have left is Kyle to Stevie Joe." "Affirmative. I will accomplish Main to Stevie Joe, since they are the farthest. You two may split the rest as you see fit." He grabbed a carefully calculated amount and rocketed away. Shadow chuckled and said, "Always prompt." He looked at Sonic and said, "What happened to you, anyway? You're all muscular now." Sonic said, "Either that energy drink you gave me channeled a growth spurt, or something happened at the field trip yesterday." Shadow thought and said, "Sounds plausible. I've heard stranger stories." He smiled and said, "Well, since you look stronger, let's see how fast you've gotten." Sonic smirked and said, "I just learned a new technique on accident. I hope you can keep up." Shadow frowned and said, "Wait, a new move? You wouldn't happen to be that missile that dented Omega, would you?" Sonic chuckled nervously and said, "Yeah, that was accidental. I learned that if I crouch and do a weird combination, I can somersault really fast and rocket like a missile." Shadow smirked and said, "Well, I'm nicknamed Shadow for a reason, you know. Let's see how fast you can go." Sonic handed him the backpack and said, "Hold this. Let's see if the slowest guy in school can beat the Shadow in a race."

Shadow said, "First one to Kelvin and back is the winner, okay?" Sonic crouched and said, "Okay." Shadow got into an Olympic running position and said, "Three." Sonic started his little spin charge. "Two." Shadow tensed and took a deep breath. "One." Sonic looked up and kicked forward as Shadow said, "Go!" Shadow ran forward and they both rocketed up the street. Shadow looked next to him and, to his surprise, saw a spinning blue ball right next to him. Shadow growled playfully, and ran faster. They both raced through an intersection, and Sonic learned how well he could actually turn to dodge objects, mainly cars. Sonic leaned a little bit and raced towards the pole marked, "Kelvin St." Shadow said, "What is he doing?" Sonic stuck his hand out at the last possible second and grabbed the pole, spun around it multiple times, and let go as he was facing the way back. Shadow screeched to a halt and turned around, then ran again. "That technique is **fast**!" he muttered to himself. Sonic smirked. He was winning!

He turned his head slightly to see how far he was in the lead, and realized a second too late that that was a bad idea. "Look out!" shouted Shadow. Sonic turned his gaze back just in time to see the looming view of the side of a bus. He yelled and slammed his feet straight down, catapulting himself high into the air. He grabbed the ledge of a nearby building and caught his breath. He spent the next several minutes trying to figure out how he was going to get down. After some experimentation, he found that his hands and feet had some kind of magnetic cling that allowed him to crawl, jump, and even walk on the wall. He climbed down to the sidewalk, where Shadow was waiting patiently for him. "Okay, even a hormone burst wouldn't give you wall-crawling abilities." Said Shadow. Sonic looked at his hands and found microscopic hairs growing out of his palms and fingers. "Huh. Weird." Sonic said. He turned to his friend and said, "I might have to go to the doctor like my aunt and uncle suggested. Still, we still have to finish my paper route." Shadow nodded and they proceeded to drop off newspapers.

Sonic walked up to the first house on the block and set the newspaper on the doorstep. He turned around and walked back to where Shadow was standing. Shadow nodded to Sonic's arm and said, "Are you planning on delivering that newspaper?" Sonic looked at his hand and found the newspaper in his hand. He looked back to the doorstep and saw that the newspaper wasn't there. Sonic walked back and set down the newspaper. When he lifted up his hand however, the newspaper stayed attached to his palm. He grabbed the newspaper and tried pulling it off of his hand. It pulled away, and some white sticky fluid followed it. Sonic face scrunched up and he said, "Ew…" he put the newspaper on the ground and grabbed the sticky fluid on his palm. He gave a good yank and a long string of the fluid came off of his arm. Sonic continued to pull off the fluid, walking back to Shadow (Who happened to be watching this event with interest).

When he was in front of Shadow, Shadow said, "Are you laying a trap or something?" Sonic looked back and saw a long white string trailing back to the newspaper. "Try yanking your hand back like cowboys do to pull back their lasso." Shadow suggested. Sonic did so, and the newspaper flew and smacked Sonic in the face hard enough to knock him over. Sonic lay on the ground, dazed, for a minute. He shook his head and got to his feet. Shadow was snickering. "Okay, that didn't work. Try something else." Laughed Shadow. Sonic glared at the laughing hedgehog, and said, "Oh, forget it." He grabbed another newspaper and he put the paper on the doorstep without getting sticky stuff on it. Then he walked to the next house, the previous paper trailing him. At last they were done (The newspaper was finally removed, Sonic tried twisting his hand in a peculiar fashion and it came off. Stupid sticky stuff.) and they met up with Omega. They were walking through the park (The fastest way to Shadow's house) and discussing weapons (Like all men).

"You see, swords are better than knives, but you need the right sword for the right job. A katana is good for slashing, like severing ligaments at joints or cutting muscles. The rapier is better at stabbing in the gullet or throat. But, the long-sword is more for smashing skulls and shattering ribs." Explained Shadow. "Wow Shads, what else do you do at your house other than collect swords?" Sonic asked. Shadow said, "Don't call me Shads. Well, I use my allowance and buy dummy grenades at army shops and rewire them into real bombs." "Analysis: the fake grenades become weapons." Omega said. "Yeah. I also have an extensive collection of guns. I'm partial to the semi-automatic rifle, but I'll always have a place in my heart for the Tommy gun." Shadow continued. "What's your favorite weapon in general?" Sonic asked. "I have two, both my inventions. One is the Shadow Pistol, and the other is something I like to call the monkey-bomb." "Wow. A monkey bomb? What's that?" Sonic questioned. "A monkey with cymbals toy wired with nuke-rank explosives. It plays carnival music until the end of the song, then it says, 'Bye bye, zombies!' then it blows up. Loudly." Shadow explained. "Ah." Sonic said.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, then Omega stated, "We are being followed." Shadow stopped and said, "Who is it, Omega?" "Scanning. Scan completed. We are being followed by unit: Ivo and a large group of people I have yet to identify." Shadow checked himself for anything and said, "I don't have anything of his." Sonic said, "Yes you do."

Shadow glanced at Sonic and said, "And what's that?" Sonic chuckled nervously and said, "His dignity." Shadow looked thoughtful and said, "That would have been a clever joke if we weren't going to get our heads caved in by a giant talking egg and his buddies in the fridge." Sonic chuckled and said, "That's a good one." Shadow looked at Omega and said, "Give me an estimate of people." "Scanning. Over twenty." Shadow cursed and reached into his pocket. "Here Omega. They can't have my Chaos Emerald, it's too rare." Omega put the Emerald into storage.

"A Chaos Emerald? I thought those were only myths." Sonic said. "No, they are just so rare that people gave up looking for them. So far, there have been only seven uncovered. I have one of them." Sonic said, "Don't they have special powers?" Shadow shrugged and said, "If they do, I can't use them. I'm Chaos-negative, so even if I channel the energy I can't use it." Sonic cocked his head and said, "Chaos negative?" Omega said, "We do not have time for Twenty-Questions. They are surrounding us." Indeed, they were surrounded.

Shadow got into a fighting stance and said, "Ask me later if we aren't dead." Sonic uneasily got into a fighting stance and said, "Uh… Okay." Omega changed his hands into Gatling guns and said, "Changing ammunition. Activating blanks." Shadow said, "If they try to kill us, you have my permission to 'accidentally' kill them." Omega rotated the barrels and said, "Affirmative."

Eggman stepped out from the crowd and said, "Surrender allegiance or perish." "Suck eggs." Shadow spat. Eggman smiled, an evil warlord smile, and said, "Very well. Attack!" the people attacked. Shadow used multiple martial art tricks, Sonic ducked into his spin charge, and Omega blasted people with blanks.

"Enough." Eggman said. The people stopped and surrounded the three again. Eggman walked forward and said, "Everyone versus three people hardly seems fair. How about a wager?" Shadow said, "What do you want?" Eggman said, "A slave, that Chaos Emerald, and Omega." Shadow glanced at Sonic and Omega. Sonic looked freaked out and Omega looked like Omega. Shadow turned back and said, "Who are we fighting?" Eggman chuckled and said, "Me and my latest inventions. Meet Metal Shadow and Onega." A purple Omega and a metallic hedgehog with orange stripes stepped forward. Eggman walked up to a third machine and climbed in. The robot walked forward and Eggman chortled, "I can't lose, so you'd better just comply with my wishes." Shadow stepped forward and said, "If we win, you will leave us alone forever and will never bug Sonic ever again." Eggman said, "Fine with me, I'm not going to lose." He pushed a button and Onega's and Metal Shadow's eyes glowed and attacked without warning.

Onega charged at Omega and Metal Shadow threw a punch at Shadow. Shadow ducked the attack, but Metal Shadow wasn't aiming for Shadow. He feigned left and charged Sonic. Sonic made a noise like a cross between a yelp and a girl screaming and shot thirty feet in the air from a standing position. Then he performed a spin dash in midair and changed it into an axe kick on instinct. Metal Shadow crumpled like a poorly made building block house with a loud buzzing noise. Shadow laughed and said, "That stupid robot crumbled like your mom's cheese soufflé!" Eggman looked shocked in his machine and stated, "That was made out of stainless steel and it crumpled like a melting snowman!" Shadow's pupils dilated and he looked at Sonic. Sonic was staring back and pleading, "Please tell me adrenaline can do that." Shadow shook his head and said, "Not unless you are either a sumo wrestler or the Incredible Bulk." Sonic blinked a few times and said, "I can't wait to go to the doctor's office."

Eggman, whose face was redder than Clifford the big red dog, said, "So, the weakling can fight. Let's see you take on Big Johnny. Johnny, get him!" A Mobian-shaped shark robot stepped forward and said, "Aye-aye, boss!" He withdrew two sabers and lunged forward with a stab. Sonic ducked and rolled sideways. Johnny turned and slashed. Sonic felt a faint buzzing in his head and dropped to the ground, and then performed a sweep. Johnny jumped and brought his swords downward. Sonic jumped backward to his feet and ran forward, at the last second revolving into his dash and slammed into Johnny's face. He landed on his feet, and felt the stinging again at the same time that Shadow shouted, "Look out!" He looked up and saw a giant foot looming onto his head.

His first thought was, "Maybe that stinging in my head is an early warning system." His second was, "So **that's** what the bottom of a robot's foot looks like." His final thought was, "This is going to hurt. **A lot**." Then he was stepped on by Eggman's robot's foot.

Shadow growled and said, "You cheated." Eggman chortled and said, "So? There were no rules against cheating, and besides, I didn't want him as a slave anyway." Suddenly, his machine started emitting a strange beeping. "What's going on now?" Eggman grumbled to himself and glanced at his control pad, and his face paled considerably. The foot of the robot shook, and slowly started rising. Sonic pushed the robot's foot up with adrenaline-fueled muscles, and threw the robot half a mile away. Sonic gasped for air and fell to his knees. "Doctor… better have darn good medicine." wheezed Sonic.

His head started buzzing, and he jumped sideways. Missiles flew by, and Eggman said as he flew back, "Darn it, I missed." His robot landed and attempted a punch. Sonic dodged under the arm, shot sticky string at it, ran under the robot's legs, and gave a yank. The robot flew to the ground. Sonic looked at his wrist in amazement. "Hey, this sticky stuff has some good qualities after all!" Before Eggman could get the robot on its feet, Sonic shot more string at it, and started running. His muscles stiffened, and he dragged the robot across the meadow. Then he faced the robot, braced his arms, and attempted something he had seen in the Olympics, called the hammer throw. He swung the robot around and around, building up speed and momentum. Then he flicked his wrists and let go of the string, and the robot flew into the air. The robot landed with a thud. Sonic laughed. Fighting was fun if you could fight back! He walked back with a grin and asked, "Had enough, Egghead?" The top part of the robot flew off, revealing that it was a floating sphere, Eggman housed inside.

"You may have won this time, you nasty little pincushion, but this isn't the end!" Sonic smirked and was about to shout a retort, but felt the stinging in his head again. Eggman smirked and shouted, "Get a load of this!" The remains of the robot started to make a beeping noise. Sonic blinked and looked inside the machine. There was a red flashing light, and it was the thing beeping. Sonic clutched his head with one hand; the buzzing was getting stronger. Then, something in his mind clicked.

He whirled around and shot sticky string at Shadow and Omega. Shadow caught it in his hands as the second string attached to Omega' hull. Sonic ran as fast as he could, running past Omega and Shadow, then he yanked with all his might. Shadow and Omega flew into the air, Shadow screaming, "**Sonic, what the heck are you doing**?" Sonic shouted back, "Trust me and throw me when you land, and hang on!" Shadow and Omega landed and pitched Sonic as far as they could. Sonic flew by, yanking the string, which catapulted Shadow and Omega again. They flew through the air over the dangerous crowd, and Sonic snapped the string and tied both strings together and looped it around his waist. Then he looked forward and shot string from his right hand. It attached to a tree, and Sonic yanked. The tree bent a little, but catapulted the hedgehog carrying his two friends straight ahead. Then, a massive explosion happened behind them.

Sonic repeated his motion with his left hand, and again with his right, not thinking about anything except getting as far away as possible. Shadow glanced behind them and yelped, "Whatever you're doing, do it faster!" Sonic took a quick look back and saw the fire flying towards them. Sonic looked around for something, anything, that- Aha!

He saw the telephones poles, higher and farther apart than the trees. Taking a leap of faith, he shot string near the top, and swung like it was a rope swing. He let go at the peak of the jump, and did a back-flip to check how far the explosion was. It was farther behind, but still gaining. He straightened out and did it again, and again, and again. It was still gaining on them. Finally, Sonic screamed and didn't let go of the string. They spun over the pole and shot straight up, the string snapping. The explosion went past them.

As they floated in mid-air, Shadow pondered out loud, "I wonder how it was able to follow us so far." Omega responded, "Analysis: it detected our body heat. Ivo probably tinkered with different chemicals to create the desired effect." Shadow said, "That doesn't explain how it kept up with us." Omega said, "Unknown variables. Ending thread of conversation." Sonic blinked and said, "I hope you guys have a plan of landing without going splat." Shadow looked up at Sonic and said, "You used your arm fluid to swing us up here. Use it again to get us down." Sonic said, "Uh, ok." He shot string at the pole, and Omega used his thrusters to slow them down.

Sonic landed and untied the string tied around his waist. Shadow brushed himself off and said, "That was fun." Sonic said dryly, "I couldn't tell, I was about to die." Shadow laughed and said, "We're almost at my house. Maybe I can call your aunt and uncle to meet us here, and I can have my physician look ya over." Sonic said, "Would you?" Shadow replied, "Should I?" Sonic nodded and said, "That's would take less of a trip." "Very well, let's get to my house" Shadow said, leading the way to his house. They walked in silence, until Sonic asked, "So, Chaos Negative. Inform me." Shadow looked at Sonic, considering. Then he nodded and said, "Very well, it'll burn some time."

"There are five groups of people when Chaos anything is involved: Chaos Positive, Chaos Negative, Chaos Neutral, Chaos Superchargers, and Guardians. Kitsunes such as Miles Osborne are a lesser group, but that's something else. Chaos Positive people can use the Chaos energy around them, allowing them to grow stronger and things. Chaos Negative people, such as me, can feel the Chaos energy, but can't use it. We are excellent conductors of Chaos energy though, so most Chaos negative people make good Chaologists. Chaos Neutral people, such as most Overlanders, don't feel and can't channel Chaos energy in anyway. You are probably Chaos Neutral. Guardians are echidnas that protect the Master Emerald, an artifact that is more ancient and powerful than any Chaos Emerald. They are probably Chaos Positive, but can use more of the Chaos Emeralds' potential than normal people can. Chaos Superchargers are mysterious. I don't know what they do, but they can channel Chaos energy better than a Chaos Positive. And that's the basic gist of it."

When they reached the door, Omega said, "I shall proceed to my chamber. Bellow if you need my assistance." Shadow nodded as he pulled out his key and opened the door and said, "I will." Omega walked off.

The two hedgehogs walked inside and Shadow said as he closed the door, "Go ahead and look around. If it looks dangerous, shiny, or button-like, don't touch it." Sonic gained a look of uncertainty, but nodded and walked off. Shadow walked over to the telephone and murmured to himself, "I just hope Father's in a good mood this week." Then, Shadow made the phone-call. "Hello? Chuck and May Parker? Yeah, this is Shad Johnson, and I'm calling to let you know that Stan's here. Well, I was wondering if you would mind if my physician could look him over. It'll save you some money. No, no I don't mind at all. It's the least I can do. Uh-huh. Okay, we'll see you in a bit. Bu-bye." Shadow hung up and said, "Okay, now, to find Sonic. Maybe I can teach him some self-defense while we wait."

_**Tloj: Well, tell us what you think! If you like it, maybe I can make more (This is all I have right now)! If you hate it, tell me why, and why you'd dare flame me for entertaining people! I own the plot, and whatever looks like it's fake. Oh, and a shout out to GiveEmHellKid of DeviantArt! This is that Spiderman story I was talking about!**_


End file.
